1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a trowel-type hand tool for use in applying and smoothing joint compound between two gypsum board panels that intersect one another at an angle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various hand tools exist for applying, smoothing and leathering out joint compound during the construction of building spaces using so called dry wall or gypsum board panels. Where the joint to be finished is between two panels lying in the same plane, a planar trowel is commonly used. It generally comprises a thin steel rectangular sheet having a handle affixed thereto or a relatively wide putty knife. Where the two sheets of dry wall meet at a right angle, there are also available a trowel comprising a thin sheet metal member that is bent along a midline to define two planar surfaces meeting at a fixed 90 degree angle. Again, a handle is affixed to the sheet metal member to facilitate the positioning of the trowel in a corner joint and drawing it along the joint as joint compound is applied.
In many instances, dry wall panels are not oriented only at 180 degrees and at 90 degrees relative to one another, making it necessary for a tradesman to carry several trowels for accommodating a wide variety of angles. It, therefore, would be advantageous to have a single trowel for applying dry wall joint compound that is adjustable so that it can be used in creating a smooth, visually imperceptive joint between abutting surfaces intersecting at a variety of angles.